blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Collaborative Halloween Story
This story was written collaboratively by members of BlogClan during the month of October! Willowlight It was a dark and stormy night... BlogClan was preparing for leaf-bare. The winds had gotten colder and the trees more colorful, and the prey was vanishing. Despite the progressively harder times, Flowerstream insisted that the Clan had to celebrate Halloween to lighten the mood. They had managed to steal some pumpkins from peoples' doorsteps in Twolegplace and Shiveringrose had made some decorations out of leaves and grass, getting the Clan into the spooky spirit. Some of the small kits had nightmares from the stolen skeleton head that Juniperpool hid in the back of the nursery. Iceflower assured them it was not real and removed the Twoleg decoration from the youngsters' sights. Even after the skull was gone, Maplekit reported seeing a shadowy figure stalking through the nursery at night... Stoatpaw A few days had passed since the first report of the creepy shadow-thing. Once again, the kits had complained about the same shadow. Cakestar had ordered the nursery to be abandoned and a new one to be built since most of the Clan agreed the nursery was haunted. About a week after the new nursery was finished and the kits moved in, the kits were pleased to announce the nursery wasn't haunted. However, the shadow was not gone. One morning, the Clan woke up to Silverwind screaming about something dark hidden in the corners of the elder's den. Whispers of "We're cursed!" and "Are we being watched?" echoed in every part of BlogClan territory. It seemed there would be no chasing away the shadow. Flowerpaw But, the dark monster did not stop there. Whispers of sightings all around their territory spread, and rumors said that there were many, perhaps an army, invading camp every night. This was no kit's imagination now. It was real. No one could bear looking at even their own shadow. Jayfrost started night-shifts, in worries that the rumors could possibly prove to be true. As the sky grew darker, chasing the sun away, night fell. That night, Eagleclaw, Stoatpaw, and Gladepaw were guarding: the warrior at the entrance, and the two apprentices scouting the dens as quietly as possible. Suddenly, a scream rang through the forest, and the small guarding patrol met eyes in alarm. The apprentices hurriedly calmed down the awoken cats, and Eagleclaw quickly retrieved Iceflower to investigate. Dawn arrived, but only Iceflower came back. Winterwhisper She collapsed. Warriors and apprentices, waking from their shaky slumber, trudged out into the clearing. Some yawned, some stretched. One, Flowerpaw, spotted an unmoving Iceflower, and let out a petrified scream. Everyone was awake in an instant, scrambling and scooting to see the cause of the scream. Cakestar arrived, Jayfrost at her rear, and gasped. "Is she....is she...." Flowerstream barged through the crowd of cats and leaned down beside Iceflower, paws on her neck. "No, she's breathing. It seems like she's in shock though...." Suddenly, Russetfeather spoke up. "Wait, where's Eagleclaw?" "And Gladepaw and Stoatpaw?!" Another voice chimed in. The Clan began to murmur, stricken with fear. Jayfrost hadn't sent any patrols out yet. No shadows seemed to hang around. Cluelessly, the Clan argued about what to do, all while being in desperate wait for the cat who was their last chance, who might have the answer: Iceflower. Blueheart It was several days before Iceflower finally awoke. As soon as her eyes flickered open Flowerstream rushed to her side. "What happened?" She asked worriedly. Iceflower stared up at her, horror written on her face. "They- They took Eagleclaw!" She paused. "I couldn't stop them. They did something; The shadow, it did this!" She yowled. Swanfeather stepped forward cautiously. "Where did this happen?" She asked. "On the border, by the stream," Iceflower replied. Jayfrost flicked her tail. "Swanfeather, take Birchfoot, see what you can find." She ordered, her face struck with worry. Swanfeather nodded solemnly and signaled to Birchfoot to follow her. Their white and black pelts vanished outside the camp. The cats waited anxiously the entire day, each in their own little groups making worried whispers. At dusk, a black shadow entered the camp, the shadow of a cat. Birchfoot stumbled into camp, battered and bleeding. Before she collapsed, she murmured softly, "Help." Willowlight Eagleclaw. Gladepaw. Stoatpaw. Swanfeather. Four cats had vanished since that chilly leaf-bare day that seemed so long ago. The terror struck as soon as BlogClan had learned to stay together, to hunt and fight and live happily. It was as if someone had scribbled all over the chance of a happy life as cats. BlogClan waited and waited in terror, whispers of "haunted" and "disappearance" echoing through every corner of the camp. Every cat searched every corner of the territory for the missing cats to no avail. They seemed to have vanished into the shadows. No sign was found of them for three sunrises after Swanfeather vanished. Three sunrises of desperate searching, of fear and panic and tears. Three sunrises of silence from the shadow. It only scared the cats more. On the third sunrise, Stoatpaw awoke to find a trail of shadowy pawprints leading from the medicine den where Birchfoot had rested in shock for those three days. Not a trace remained of the black she-cat. Stoatpaw It was the second day after Birchfoot had vanished. BlogClan had begun to erupt with theories, the most common- and logical, in the minds of many- being that the shadows were kidnapping the BlogClan cats, one by one. BlogClan also agreed that the shadows had some degree of sentience. Most of the Clan- or what was left of it, anyways- were worriedly huddled in the center of camp when an obsidian-black, misty, feline figure drifted into camp. "The shadow..." Browniewitch murmured. "Is that really it?" The figure and its companions, two misty cats like it, floated around camp, circling the dens. In the blink of an eye, they'd vanished. "They're back." Cakestar worriedly meowed. "BlogClan, to the meeting stone!" Legions of cats followed behind her, settling down as she stood on the rock. "Cats of BlogClan, you all saw what just came into camp... hopefully, anyways." the leader of BlogClan began. Sorrelstream Of course. Most of the BlogClanners had seen the shadows. And the ones who hadn't seen were quickly updated by their Clanmates with hushed and quiet whispers. "Very well." Cakestar took a step forward to address her Clan. "We have seen, and we must do something, unless we want our Clanmates taken away, one by one." At her words, the BlogClanners' whispers swelled into confused murmurs. "How can we do something when the shadows keep vanishing as soon as we see them?" Mistystream, eyes glittering, called.. Cakestar tipped her head to one side upon hearing the question and leaped down from the rock. "We will find a way," She mewed simply. Willowlight The next night, Cakestar simply vanished. The Cakerock crumbled into shadowy bits. Jayfrost tried to step up to take leadership, but her paws trembled and her eyes were filled with fear. Every cat was the same, though, shaking as they walked, hiding in their dens. The fresh-kill pile dwindled and dwindled. Kat’s herbs crumbled to dust the moment she touched them. Jayfrost never chose a deputy before she, too, vanished into the night. They were never seen again. Winterwhisper Cats woke up, and they went crazy. Yowls and moans and airy whispers filled the air. Everything felt dark, constricted, choking... Kat was trying to calm everybody down. She was temporary leader, with Flowerstream helping. Nobody really knew what to do, though. They blindly followed their gut, trusted their instincts. Too many cats were missing, and nobody was safe. They stood in the clearing, frightened and panting, when a sharp yowl rang out from the camp entrance. Category:Collaboration Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress